


First Date

by lapsang_and_earlgrey



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fan Art, M/M, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsang_and_earlgrey/pseuds/lapsang_and_earlgrey
Summary: Bond Surprises QQ Surprises Bond BackA Drabble and an Outfit





	First Date

“Come on Q let me take you to dinner” despite there playful flirtatious banter Q had knocked him back whenever he’d invited him out. 

Q smiled deviously ‘I will if you the day you return all your equipment’ 

* * *

Bond deposited his equipment into the tray and continued to hover by Q’s shoulder ‘Anything else 007′ Q continued typing.

Bond leaned down whispering in Q’s ear ‘You promised me a date Quartermaster, 9 pm tonight I’ll text you the details” 

‘I’m sorry, what?’ Q spluttered looking up into Bonds glacial blue eyes

Bond tapped the tray ‘Why Q you promised’ Bond tried to look hurt but it didn’t quite work.’ 

‘Fuck’ was all Q could say. 

‘I’ll take that as a yes, then.’ Bond said turning to leave Q’s office ‘Oh and Quartermaster wear a nice suit you do own one don’t you.’

‘Believe it or not 007, I do know how to dress myself’ Q snapped. A raised eyebrow was Bond’s only response. ‘Fine! Yes, just leave me alone I’m busy.’ He waved Bond way.

* * *

 

When Q walked through the doors of the restaurant Bond was floored.  Q looked stunning.  The scruffy parka, soft cuddly jumpers and scuffed shoes were gone.  He still looked like Q just even more gorgeous. Bond stood taking Q in all his glory. He wore a perfectly tailored, midnight sky tweed suit, that brought out the green in his eyes and the dark blue tones in his curly black hair.  Bond wanted to devour him right there and then.  Q confidently sashayed his way to the table.

‘James’ Q remarked with taking in Bond’s stunned look with an amused smile ‘You don’t think I wear my best clothes to work do you.  I’d hardly wear my favourite suit when I’m chasing cables do you. Some of us respect our clothes.’ 


End file.
